


Le Swan's Drabbles

by LeSwanSong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSwanSong/pseuds/LeSwanSong
Summary: Hi! This is a collection of one-shots that I have written. A small little description will be at the start of each story. Pick and choose what you read.





	1. Protecting Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> He had been fighting her for years but he couldn't stand by and watch this happen. Not this time...

Adrien watched in fear as her legs were pulled together by Akuma's whip-like arms and was dragged across the stones. She cried out in fear and partially in pain, he also saw it appear across her face. She struggled to pull and kick at the strong binds at her legs and he started to realise that she was starting to give up. His own heart raced and he felt his blood boil. She couldn’t give up. She had never given up before.

He jumped down from his tall perch and towards his father's Akuma. He saw red and he swung his baton at the whips and the Akuma let out a confused cry in pain. A growl slowly rumbled its way to the surface from the back of his throat. He knew that he was poking the wasp's nest with what he was about to do. He had never stood up to his father’s Akuma before. At Least not when it came to her. His eyes narrowed and he raised his baton, ready to swing it like a bat if it came near him or her.

The Akuma took a hesitant step towards her and the growl became louder causing it to back off. The Akuma got down on all fours dragging its long whip arms behind them. It was like a hungry Lion stalking a wounded prey.

“No!” he yelled through his growl as the Akuma tried to get closer to her again.

The familiar purple mask appeared over the tall Akuma face. He felt his heart race slightly from fear but he stood his ground, he needed to protect her. He tightened his grip on his baton and braced himself for the Akuma to attack him. The purple mask flickered for a second before it disappeared. The Akuma slowly back away before disappearing down the streets. He still stayed in place until he saw the purple butterfly fly up into the slowly darkening sky.

He turned back to her. She was crumpled into a ball, her shoulders shook slightly but he didn’t hear any sobbing from her. Maybe it was from the pain from being hit from the Akuma. The Akuma his father had created had been particularly brutal. He could only imagine the amount of pain she was in. He had tried to get his father to get the Akuma to stop as he winced each and every time he heard the sharp crack from those arms. It had to have hurt just for it to have slightly touched.

Carefully he unravelled her limbs from each other and lifted her from the cold floor and pulled her into his arms. Her arms slowly wormed their way around his neck before they settled into place. He smiled slightly before extending his baton up to the roof.

He knew immediately that he needed to make her feel as safe as possible and the cold Parisian air brushing against her back wasn’t helping. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and spun her around so her back was against the wall. It helped as the dam that had been holding back her fear broke. He held her in place as she cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tighter and tighter around him. He started to feel her nails start to dig in through his tough suit.

His grip on her tightened and he pushed his head into the crook of her neck.

“You’re okay,” he whispered softly, “You’re okay bug.”

She cried slightly harder and her grip grew tighter.

“You’re okay, I promise. You’re okay Bug. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll make sure that it doesn’t. I promise.”

Steadily her tears started to slow and her grip started to loosen as she started to regain her composure. Her hand slowly moved down to his chest where she gently pushed against him. He did as she asked and unravelled his arms from around her waist and hips while her other arm finally found its way off of his neck. She pushed against him again and he raised his hands up and slowly backed away.

She wanted away from him as quickly as possible. He understood that. They had been fighting for several years now. Years of beating each other with whatever they could get their hands on. He normally came out worse but he knew that he had given her quite a few cuts and bruises a fact that he hated but it had happened.

She walked away from him and approached the end of the roof. Her hands were on her hips and she was ready to pull her yo-yo from it when something within her had changed.

He watched her slowly turn back towards him, her eyes were his main focus. Those bright bluebell eyes. He felt her hand cup his cheek, he resisted his cat instincts to lean into it. His eyes flicked down to her red glove before returning to her bright blue eyes that would win over his heart if he wasn’t fighting her. She stared into his and for a split second he thought he saw her eyes flicker down to his lips but he quickly dismissed this.

“Thank you…” her voice was barely over a whispered, “I- I don’t know why-” she cut herself off.

Then everything happened too quickly. Her eyes flickered shut. Then he felt her lips pressed against his. His eyes shot open for a second before he shut them and leaned into the kiss. He was surprised at how soft they were, granted he hadn’t exactly kissed anyone but… Slowly she started to pull away from him and he tried to continue it but he didn’t want to pressure her.

Her lips disappeared and then her hand. She gave him one last look and turned away from him. Her yo-yo let out its familiar sound as it extended across the Parisian roofs. She didn’t say anything as she left. Left him standing there mourning the loss of her lips. Somehow he had allowed her to take his breath away. He watched her retreating form across the rooftops. His back met the brick wall behind him and he let out a lovesick sigh. He knew that he was in trouble not just with her but with the stone-cold man waiting for him back home.


	2. Memories: A one shot based of the episode Miracle Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't realised the weight of those words meant.

It hadn’t clicked at first, maybe because she had been caught up in the day’s events and not on what the green Kwami was saying but now a couple of days later, after she had been given the time to process what had happened, it was the only thing she could think about. The irony wasn’t lost on her. The one thing that she couldn’t forget about, couldn’t ignore would soon become something she couldn’t remember.

The thought alone scared her. How much would she forget? All of it? Her entire highschool experience and then every even thereafter? The friendships and memories she made during that time? Or would it just be the parts in which the Miraculous and Kwamis were there during and played a role in? Master Fu seemed to lose everything but his life was steeped in the Miraculous, he was the last guardian and that had to constantly weigh on his mind. But the one thing she couldn’t deny was… Chat… No matter what she forgot she would ultimately always lose him.

Her partner, her confidant, her closest adviser and ultimately her best friend even more so than Alya. She would lose him completely and ultimately he would lose her too. She would lose all memories of him because he was associated with the Miraculous. He most likely didn’t realise the weight of Wayzz’s words at the time either otherwise, he would have put up more of a fuss over it.

She wished that she had known everything before Master Fu had given her this additional weight on her already heavy shoulders. Now she was responsible for so much more and she had only just started her training. Why did he have to choose her, there had to be someone else that could manage the task.

She didn’t want this. She never did. She never wanted to be Ladybug. She never wanted to lead a double life. To lie to everyone she ever cared about. She hated the job but some moments made her question everything. Everything down to even keeping her identity from her partner.

Those moments were normally when there wasn’t a current major threat attacking Paris. They were in the rare and few and far between moments with him. The times they sat staring up at the sky picking shapes and animals out of the white fluffy clouds above were some of her favourites. Others were the few times the cat side of his Miraculous took over. He would hiss at another cat if it got too close to her. Bask in the warm and bright afternoon sun all the while he purred softly in her lap from the slightest touch from her fingertips. The days where she was feeling down and he would try his best to raise her darkened spirits with a joke or pun that he knew was so corny that it would make her laugh even though she really tried not to. Those were the memories she didn’t want to lose to the Magic of the Miraculous, they were the ones that she wanted to keep in the back of her mind for the days in which everything got too tough.

Her blue eyes mindlessly searched the dark midnight sky through the clear paned trapdoor above her head, grey clouds covered the dulled stars that normally brought her some comfort and the soft sound of rain filled her mind. Tears threatened their way towards the surface for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Tikki had said there was no way out of it, even Wayzz said the same but that didn’t stop her from wanting to escape her fate. From want to hold onto those small and precious moments...

**Author's Note:**

> Come Follow Me On [Tumblr](https://leswansong.tumblr.com/)ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ


End file.
